Juuzou Shishimi
Juuzou Shishimi (獅子巳 十蔵, Shishimi Jūzō) is an immortal and member of UQ Holder. Appearance Juuzou is shown to be a young man with long black hair and wearing a coat. Personality He is described as being only interested in getting stronger, as well as a battle maniac who shows a great amount of pride in his swordsmanship. Though as a member of UQ Holder who protects humanity, he may have some sense of right and wrong, however, those feelings are being blocked due to being controlled. Despite being controlled by Baal, he is still shown to have some reminiscence of his emotions by Jinbei who stated that he didn't go all out against his "juniors" and instead used it to give them some experience, but he never admitted to it. Juuzou has some admiration for Jinbei believing in his strength and skill, as shown as he couldn't believe that he had actually killed him, which stirred him to tear off the parasite that had been controlling him and acted in a manner different from his usual stoic self. History Juuzou appears to come from an unknown village, where at some point his drunk father came home with a mysterious pill, which he ate granting him immortality. Since then, he has moved around from village to village for periods of time before deciding to live on a mountain where Juuzou did nothing but swing around a sword not wanting to be at the mercy of bandits. At some point, after 32 years, he encounters Jinbei Shishido who saved him from bandits and later started to teach some swordsmanship. Juuzou still continued to pursue swordsmanship for 80 years where he became able to cut through evil spirits, demons, and monsters; after 200 years, he could cut anything within the visible realm; 500 years, he could cut invisible matter; and after 800 years, Juuzou had become able to cut through anything and everything in the world. Plot Abilities According to Yukihime, he is the second strongest member of UQ Holder after herself. In the past, he was described to lack talent with a sword but trained his skills for 32 years until he could cut through steel, a feat that most Shinmei-ryū practitioners could do at 10 years old. After meeting Jinbei, he has trained and honed his skills after 300 years until he surpassed his teacher , then he continued until he could cut through anything and everything. His particular swordsmanship is self-taught, which he dubbed the Shishimi-ryū and he could exude an intense pressure known as Kenki (剣気, Sword Spirit), manifesting a tiger visage. Immortality Immortality: Juuzou became immortal as a child, having eaten the pill that his father purchased, made by using mystical powers on the fruit of the Fusang Tree just as good as the golden pill mentioned in the Journey to the West. At first, he was unable to age or grow for 32 years, though, after a while, he was able to grow into a full-grown young man. It is explained that it is plant-based as when wounded, things similar to plant roots appear from the area and regenerates him, however, this is explained to have a limit in his regeneration speed. Fighting Style Master Swordsmanship: Juuzou is hailed as the best swordsman amongst UQ Holder as stated by Evangeline and Jinbei. Although he lacked talent, his swordsmanship, which is self-taught has been trained with help from Jinbei and honed through eight centuries achieving an unbelievable level of skill which he lauded as being able to cut even the gods. It has been proven that he could overcome six members of Numbers in battle without even using his real strength. *'Absolute Cutting:' As a result of his centuries of practicing swordsmanship, Juuzou has claimed he can cut through anything and everything in the world such as curses, karma and even concepts. He was able to cut through Ikku's cybernetic body with ease, split Santa's forcefield in half, stab in the chest Gengorou piercing his temporary invincibility and even cut through Karin's invulnerable body. *'Shishimi School Self-Taught Technique - Godlike Strength' (我流 獅子巳流・抜山蓋世, Garyū Shishimi-ryū - Batsuzan Gaisei): Juuzou drags his sword through the ground and uses an extremely powerful slash to destroy the earth beneath his opponent's feet, making their footing unstable. *'Shishimi School Self-Taught Technique - Radiant Cascade Beneath a Flash of Falling Starlight' (我流 獅子巳流・流星光底・燦然瀑布, Garyū Shishimi-ryū - Ryūseikōtei Sanzen Bakufu): Juuzou takes a stance holding his sword pointed upwards, then slashes it downwards causing an explosion rivaling that of Nikitis Laps' magic blast, which rivals Nuclear weapons. *'Empty Void Flash' (無空一閃, Mukū Issen): Juuzou blitzes his opponent with incredible speed, leaving a wide-reaching slash in his wake that causes devastation to his surroundings and dices his opponent into pieces. Equipment Black Katana: This is a pure black katana that Juuzou has shown to be carrying around during the official debut of UQ Holder in their confrontation against Fate. Trivia *His first name Juuzou (十蔵) means "Ten Storehouses". **The Shishi of his surname (獅子) means "Lion" and the mi (巳) means "Sign of the Snake", which is a reference to the Earthly Branches. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:UQ Holder